Juntos, ¿Por siempre?
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: Hinata está desconsolada por el rechazo de Naruto, pero alguien más aparece para calmar su atormentado corazón. One-shot. (A/N: lamento si me pongo algo tétrica)


Primero que nada feliz año a todos jeje. Se que he andado algo perdida, pero bueno. Espero estén disfrutando de sus culminantes vacaciones y a los que ya entraron les deeo éxito Espero que disfruten de este pequeño One-shot.

Quiero invitarlos a mi blog "A little world of art" donde también escribo ocasionalmente. Búsquenme en Fb también para estar en mayor comunicaión.

Dissclaimer: Naruto pertenece al malvado Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaración: Como el narrador es en 3 persona, no usé el keigo, en los diálogos sí.

* * *

Juntos ¿Por siempre?

By DanLRadcliffeW

La cuarta guerra había acabado, la alianza shinobi resultó vencedora a un precio muy alto. Muchos murieron en la última batalla con Madara y Obito. Entre ellos él, su amado primo, quién la protegió en la lluvia de estacas, siendo atravesado por varias de ellas.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas aldeas, ella se adentraba poco a poco en la mansión Hyuga, ahora que todo volvería a la calma ella debía terminar su preparación para ser la heredera del Souke. Siguiendo los pasillos se adentró en una habitación que ya no tenía dueño. La recorrió con su mirada, el lugar era sobrío y no mostraba signos de apego alguno. Fue hasta la cama y se tendió en ella, tomando la almohada entre sus brazos; buscando su olor. Quería sentirlo cerca, sentirlo ahí con ella. Quería creer que seguía vivo, que la acompañaría a sol y sombra, protegiéndola. Cumpliendo para siempre la misión que le habían encomendado desde su niñez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no había podido rendirle homenaje a la mitad del campo de batalla, ganar era más importante, _en ese instante. _Ganar para poder asegurar la paz.

Se quedó allí un rato más, sintiendo el frío de las sábanas, la suavidad del colchón y el último rastro de su aroma impregnándose a sus ropas. Sabía que si se quedaba allí mucho tiempo su olor se desvanecería y lo perdería para siempre. Así que se paró, tomó una fotografía suya, abrazando el portarretrato. Le haría un pequeño altar en su propio cuarto. Buscó unas bellas flores del jardín y se quedó allí largo tiempo.

~Flashback ~

Lo había hecho ¡Por fin se le había declarado a Naruto! Aunque había sido casi al borde de la muerte, pero por fin le había dado sus sentimientos a la persona que ella amaba. Todo había sido tan rápido que cuando despertó de su coma una semana después, apenas pudo enterarse de los pormenores. Como que a Naruto le habían asignado una misión, Pain le habaía regresado la vida a todos y aunque las cosas en la aldea no iban color de rosa se necesitaba la mayor cantidad de shinobis disponibles.

A su lado se hallaba su guardián, esperando a que su protegida despertara de su letargo. A que su Hinata-sama volviera viva a su lado.

-Hinata-sama ¿Cómo se siente?

-Neji-niisan ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en el hospital, cayó desmayada después de enfrentarse a Pain.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- Dijo intentando sentarse en la camilla.

-Es mejor que se quede como está y si necesita algo solo me lo diga.

-Quiero saber si Naruto-kun dejó algo para mí- Su primo solo la podía ver con pesar, no podía creer que el ninja más despistado del mundo tenía el amor de la princesa del clan y que ahora que al fin reunía la fuerza necesaria para mostrarle su amor, éste no había dado una respuesta a sus sentimientos.

-No Hinata-sama, me temo que Naruto tuvo que partir a una misión clase S.

-Naruto-kun… decía al tiempo que traicioneras lagrimas se acumulaban, ella solo pordía girar su rostro para que su primo no sintiera más pena por ella.

Los días pasaron y estalló la guerra. Era ahora o nunca, era vivir para contarlo o morir en el intento. La paz peligraba al igual que el futuro libre e independiente. Los batallones se habían formado y las naciones unificado, formando así una alianza shinobi.

Un día después de una larga batalla, todos descansaban y se recuperaban con la ayuda del escuadrón médico. Hinata y su guardian se hallaban cenando, en silencio. Así era desde que se le había declarado a Naruto, hablaban poco y entrenaban con más fuerza que antes, por que ella todavía deseaba estar a la altura de su amado Naruto.

Como todas las noches se retiró a una pequeña fuente de agua que quedaba cerca, con la cual podía practicar el Juuken, como ya era costumbre, se desvistió, activó su chakra y comenzó a danzar suavemente controlando el agua a su alrededor. Sintió que alguien la observaba a lo lejos, y probablemente con la oscuridad del lugar no se notaría su desnudez, tomó disimuladamente un kunai que llevaba amarrado en el estuche de su pierna y lo lanzó con fuerza y precisión a su objetivo.

Un quejido se hizo presente ¡Bingo! Tal y como sospechaba había alguien escondido, aprovechó ese lapsus para vestirse rápidamente y volver a la tienda, donde estaría más segura. ¿Qué vergüenza sería que alguien la hubiese visto en esas condiciones! Entró rápido, en silencio, sin reparar si había alguien más en ella. La guerra era dura y no había tiempo que desperdiciar así que volviendo a su litera se acostaba de manera inmediata.

Llevaba una semana desde que había sentido que era espiada, volvió a los dos días a la fuente de agua, pondría una trampa y atraparía a su espía. Creando una vaga copia de ella con el jutsu de clones de sombra, así que mientras su clon realizaba la danza de Juuken ella se escondía debajo de unos arbustos disimulando su presencia, sabía de antemano que el espía estaría pendiente por si ella volvía a lanzar un kunai en su dirección. Poco a poco se fue acercando, todo era penumbra en esa parte del bosque lo cual podía ser ventajoso como todo lo contrario.

Ventaja de que no se distinguiera bien entre su copia y la verdadera, desventaja de que ella no pudiera identificar a su adversario. Con el corazón en la boca y recordando todo su entrenamiento, en un movimiento rápido se lanzó contra su contrincante haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo quedando ella sentada a horcajadas de él, kunai en mano apuntando a la yugular del enemigo de manera amenazadora cuando…

-Hinata-sama

-Neji-niisan- Dijo Hinata sorprendida al reconocer a su primo, mientras bajaba el arma dejándolo reposar. Extrañada por la presencia de su primo en aquel lugar se apresuró a preguntar -¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No Hinata-sama, si me disculpa, me retiro- dijo haciendo que ella se bajara de encima de él para poder colocarse de pie e irse de la manera más rápida posible. El shock sólo duró unos instantes, deshizo su clon y fue tras su primo. Neji estaba por entrar a la tienda cuando Hinata lo tomó fuertemente de su manga.

-Neji-niisan ¿Por qué me espiabas?

-Yo… yo… -Sorpresa ahora el tartamudeaba, que irónico- Solo trataba de asegurarme de que se encontraba a salvo en sus salidas nocturnas- En eso Hinata recordó un pequeño e insignificante detalle de sus "salidas nocturnas" y era el que ella debía desnudarse para realizar su entrenamiento. Esto la hizo enrojecer hasta las raíces del cabello, de solo pensar que Neji la hubiera visto, aun teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad del lugar. Lo soltó inmediatamente sin voltear a ver, estaba sumamente avergonzada, fue hasta su litera y se acostó dándole la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse encontró en recipiente con agua una hermosa orquídea blanca, no muy común de la zona donde ellos se hallaban. Al lado de la flor una nota que decía "_Lamento haberla disgustado_"; no llevaba nombre pero no hacía falta alguna, puesto que sabía que tan pulcra caligrafía no pertenecía a nadie más que a su primo Neji. A quién no volvió a ver por 15 días, al parecer una gran cantidad de ninjas resucitados con el Edo Tensei debían ser aniquilados con un escuadrón especial, escuadrón formado con ninjas destacados de los diferentes batallones y del cuál Neji era partícipe.

Durante esos 15 días a Hinata por otra parte, le fue asignado un puesto en el escuadrón médico de que estaba a cargo Shizune y con quien había aprendido a atender de manera correcta heridas leves que no requirieran de atención especial.

Una tarde el escuadron especial volvió con algunos integrantes muy mal heridos incluyendo a Neji, pero tan llenas se encontraban las tiendas de acampar con heridos de la pelea contra Ginkaku y Shinkaku que no podían atender a los heridos recién llegados. Dado esto y con su poca experiencia rápidamente organizó a los que pudo en su propia tienda corriendo de un lado para otro, a la espera de que algún ninja médico especializado la ayudara a curar a los más necesitados.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaban con la llegada de su amiga Ino quién diligentemente atendía a todos los que podía. Shikamaru también formaba parte de ese escuadrón y fue uno de los primeros en ser estabilizados, ¿cómo no? Si era su novia la que lo estaba atendiendo. La princesa Hyuga podía notar el claro amor que había entre los dos ya que su amiga desesperada cambiaba los vendajes de su torso, lugar donde se hallaba delicado.

Despertando de su ensoñación corrió rápidamente donde su primo Quién estaba herido en ambas extremidades izquierdas y se encontraba acostado en la litera de ella. Como pudo retiró la ropa, casi desnudándolo, se horrorizó con el espectáculo, en el brazo tenía una cortada a lo largo de todo el antebrazo, como si una shuriken lo hubiera cortado. Lo curó de la mejor manera que pudo, utilizando algo de agua fría para que así disminuyera un poco el sangrado y no se irritara la piel, cosa que sucedería si implementaba otros utensilios como agua oxigenada. Neji estaba tan sumido en su estado de inconsciencia que no realizó ningún movimiento de molestia con respecto a sus curaciones. Así mismo procedió a limpiarle la pierna y terminar vendando ambas zonas.

Pasaron una, tal vez dos horas y Neji todavía no se levantaba, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de Hinata, quién colocaba de maera frenética toallas frías en la frente como si de ello dependiera la recuperación de su primo. Neji claramente no mostraba signos de fiebre alguna, era como para sentir que estaba haciendo algo por él. Encendió en las afueras de la tienda una pequeña fogata, casi todos se habían retirado ya, solo la acompañaba Ino, quién cuidaba de Shikamaru y al igual que Neji todavía no sabía de su estado de inconsciencia.

-Traje algunos pescados- dijo la rubia.

-Si Ino-chan, gracias- respondía, al tiempo que los atravesaba con una estaba de madera delgada para extenderlos al fuego flameante.

-¿No ha despertado Shikamaru-kun?

-No, pero al menos ya se nota más relajado.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué me dices de Neji-san?

-Niisan ha estado inconsciente desde que llegó, me tiene muy preocupada- decía al tiempo que sus perlados ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Calma Hina-chan, Neji-kun es una persona muy fuerte, ya verás que se recupera rápidamente.

-Eso espero… No me gustaría quedarme sola en esta tienda .

-Comprendo, todos nos hemos distanciado gracias a la guerra, es una bendición que Shikamaru haya quedado en mi escuadrón.

-Si… es una suerte.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, además tienes a Naruto-kun.

-Naruto-kun- dijo suavemente, denotando el vacío que aquél nombre le causaba al escucharlo –No me ha dado una respuesta ¿sabes? La verad no creo que me corresponda de la manera que yo esperaría.

Hinata tenía razón, Naruto de por sí ya era famoso por ser el ninja más despistado de toda la aldea, por lo que era más seguro que la próxima vez que se encontrarán, él le respondiera algo como "_Eres una gran amiga Hinata-chan, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para siempre". _La parte buena de toda aquella situación era que al menos la princesa del clan Hyuga había podido librarse del peso que significan esos sentimientos que guardaba desde su niñez. Por otro lado, el que Naruto la correspondiera era más remoto de lo que se pensaba debido a que él solo tenía ojos para Sakura. ¿Y cómo no? Si la pelirosa era poseedora de una esbelta figura y hermosos ojos color jade que dejaban a cualquiera fuera de lugar inmediatamente.

-Hina-chan, voy a ver cómo sigue Shikamaru, además de que necesito cambiar sus vendajes. Nos vemos- Dijo yendo de vuelta a la tienda.

-Claro Ino-chan, ahora te alcanzo- muy al contrario, su intención no era la de moverse en un buen rato, las lágrimas bajaban sin compasión. Qué ilusa había sido ¡¿Cómo había podido creer que siquiera iba a tener una oportunidad con Naruto?! Desconsolada, apagó el fuego, dejó el pescado sin probar a un lado y caminó adentrándose en la penumbra, hasta llegar a la fuente de agua. La miró resignada ¡Ya no entrenaría! Simplemente ya no tenía caso, de que servía esforzarse tanto para alguien que no la notaría nunca. Se sentó sobre el pasto, quitándose las sandalias y zambullendo los pies en el agua helada, aún con las lágrimas bajando desconsoladamente.

Debía ser más de media noche y ella seguía allí con los pies en el agua, la vista hinchada, el cabello desaliñado y la nariz moqueando. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como ella, con una herdera despreciada por su propia familia, opacada por las destrezas de su hermana menor y por la inteligencia y habilidad de su primo? Nada, nada le salía bien, ella no era más que una cara bonita, era en su defecto la princesa Hyuga. No más bien la muñeca Hyuga, manipulada y usada para aparentar frente a los demás, intentando ser lo que en realidad quería que ella fuera.

Una flor blanca se extendía frente a ella, era de pétalos largos y estilizados y en el centro un capullo que guardaba los secretos de su creación. Una bella orquídea era brindada por su protector.

-Neji-niisan… no debería estar acá, tus heridas… pueden abrirse, además… estamos muy lejos y…

-Hinata-sama, relájese. Ino-san ha cambiado mis vendajes y ha vuelto a desinfectar mis heridas.

-Gomen, no te he atendido bien.

-Hinara-sama, usted no me debe nada, mi misión es protegerla a usted, no hay obligaciones en sentido contrario.

-Pe…pero aun así estás herido- Neji no le volvió a responder. Sólo buscó sentarse a su lado disfrutando de la paz que les ofrecía la naturaleza a la cuna de las sombras. Buscó recostarse entre las raíces de un árbol. Escuchando en silencio la vida nocturna de los animales. Nada más ocurrió esa noche.

Los días siguientes mientras esperaban la completa recuperación de Neji, tomaron por costumbre realizar paseos nocturnos en compañía del otro. La confianza fue dando paso poco a poco. Al fin y al cabo eran familia ¿no? Sus conversaciones comenzaban con temas tan banales como el clima y terminaban cavando en sueños y aspiraciones. Las conversaciones eran cada vez más amenas y relajantes, cargadas de energía positivas dejando atrás todos los malos pensamientos generados por la guerra.

Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta de que su primo no era una persona tan fría como ella imaginaba, hablar con él se había vuelto relativamente fácil ya que el siempre daba su punto de vista de la manera más impersonal posible.

-Hinata-sama- dijo extendiéndole una hermosa flor blanca.

-Gracias Niisan- respondía con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Ha estado callada últimamente ¿Algo le preocupa?

-No… no es nada importante.

-¿Está segura?

-Sí, son solo pensamientos infantiles.

-Dígame por favor que no está pensando en Naruto.

-Yo… yo…- Tartamudeaba sin decir nada en concreto. Neji suspiró pesadamente sin querer insistir en el tema, a pesar de no haber tenido respuesta y de saber que el autoproclamado futuro hokage solo tenía ojos para la pelirrosa.

-¿Crees que encuentre a alguien que me quiera?

-La necesitamos en el clan, además de que todos la respetamos.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Usted es una persona amable y cálida, habrán muchos a los que les gustaría estar a su lado.

-¿Eso te incluye?

Neji estaba perplejo ante las palabras de su protegida, nunca hubiera pensado que ella pudiera llegar a preguntarle algo que en otro momento de su vida ella no habría sido capaz de formular. En ese instante llegaba a él un momento de su niñez, la primera vez que vio a Hinata. Una pequeña niña de cabello corto, color negro azulado, ojos perla, mejillas rosadas; se escondía detrás de su tío. Y junto con ese momento sus primeras palabras a ella "_Qué linda niña"._ Nunca había dejado de pensar en aquel primer encuentro y en el hecho de que la belleza de Hinata no hacía más que incrementarse.

-Sí Hinata-sama, eso me incluye- Pasmada ante la respuesta, se paró súbitamente, deteniendo la caminata; para quedarse viendo a su primo fijamente –Pienso que usted es una persona de desbordante belleza y alguien sumamente encantadora a quién cualquier hombre le encantaría tener, es una pena que a quién usted eligió no la valore de la manera que merece- Hinata se hallaba aún más sorprendida que antes, aquellas sutiles palabras en el idioma de Neji Hyuga era decir "Me gustas". Ella sólo podía concentrarse en el movimiento frenético que hacían sus dedos, no sabiendo que responderle exactamente –Será mejor que volvamos, ya es muy tarde- Hinata seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

La vida le estaba brindando una nueva oportunidad y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante ella. Una parte de su corazón de debatía en devolver ese amor de manera inmediata y la otra quería saber si esos sentimientos que ella podía ofrecer eran sinceros o si podía desarrollar sentimientos por él. Llegaron a la tienda y como todas las noches ya se iba a ir a su respectiva litera cuando Neji le toma la mano, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente y se inclina sobre ella para depositar un beso mariposa en su sien.

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama- se despedía sin esperar a que ella le respondiera. En un momento de impulso corrió tras su primo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Neji-niisan, espera por favor.

-¿Si, Hinata-sama?- dijo volteándose para quedar frente a ella.

-Yo… Yo… No sé cómo responderte, te quiero, pero no se si sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para corresponderte como te lo mereces- Sus palabras no lo sorprendían ya que se imaginaba lo confundida que debía de estar ella; pero lo que si lo sorprendió fueron las palabras que salieron después de sus labios -¿Podrías esperar por mis sentimientos?- decía bajando la cabeza levemente.

Esa noche Hinata no pudo conciliar el sueño, todo le daba vueltas. Era algo nuevo y repentino y no sabía qué hacer. Los días siguientes continuaron fluyendo, trataban de hacer casi todos juntos. Sintiéndose necesitados con cada vez más fuerza de la compañía del otro. En una de sus conversaciones nocturnas terminaron hablando de sus sueños.

-¿Tienes planes para después de la guerra?

-No en realidad, sólo sueños que no pasarán a más.

-¡Qué negativo eres Niisan!- Él divertido solo dibujaba ujna sonrisa torcida en sus labio -¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

Se hallaban sentados sobre el pasto verde oscuro pero Neji se colocó de pie y ayudo a parar a Hinata, quién no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Luego Neji se arrodilló frente a ella diciendo:

-Sueño con casarme contigo, ¿aceptarías?- La propuesta aunque informal y de pocas palabras, no hacía más que llenar a Hinata de felicidad; las lágrimas brotaban al tiempo que asentía afirmativamente. Se acercó hasta su primo sellando sus labios con los de él por primera vez. Sus labios masculinos presionaban suavemente en una caricia calma y delicada, sin profundizar. Se separaron mirándose fijamente, Hinata portaba una sonrisa radiante, haciendo que Neji también curvara sus varoniles facciones.

-Cuando regresemos le diremos a papá.

Fin del Flashback.

-Pensar que te fuiste siguiente- pensaba en voz alta mientras sus lágrimas salían desconsoladamente. Ella había aprendido a amarlo, poco a poco, pero lo había conseguido. Y justo en ese momento en el que ella se creía feliz, la vida le había vuelto a arrebatar a quien se había convertido en el amor de su vida. No era justo, jamás lo sería. Pero no había nada que hacer, él se había ido.

-Ne-chan, ne-chan ¡Respóndeme!- Gritaba Hanabi desesperada -¡Papá, papá, corre papá Hinata Ne-chan!

Hiashi entraba al cuarto donde se hallaban sus hijas, observando horrorizado la escena. Tomó a su hija mayor en brazos y le indicó a la menor que fuera en busca de la Hokage.

-Hokage-sama- gritaba Hanabi entrando a la oficina de Tsunade, quién se sorprendía al ver a la niña al borde de las lágrimas y toda desesperada, cuando era bien sabido que ella era casi una piedra –Tiene que venir a emergencias, cuanto antes, Hinata ne-chan está mal herida y ha perdido mucha sangre.

La rubia salió corriendo para ir a atender a la princesa del clan, cuando llegó ya Sakura había comenzado a intervenirla pero por lo que le informaba la peli rosa las posibilidades de salvarla eran mínima, sus organis vitales estaban destruidos por dentro. No pudieron hacer nada ya que Hinata murió a los pocos minutos de ser intervenida. Salió de la sala para encontrarse con Hiashi.

-Lamento su perdida Hiashi-dono.

-¿Alguna pista de quién pudo haberla atacado?

-Respecto a eso quería aclararle… ella se suicidó.

Fin.

* * *

Kame One-sama... Este es para tí :3

¿Un review, alguien?

Hasta la próxima.

Besos.


End file.
